


Coming clean

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a collection of drabbles from various prompts and in various fandoms that I'm writing to try and get past some writer's block.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming clean

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of drabbles from various prompts and in various fandoms that I'm writing to try and get past some writer's block.

Jones has known Dan drunk for so long he's frightened to see him sober, though he's long imagined what it could be like. In his mind it will be the day of knowledge, the day of hate, the day a novelist is dragged from within himself and forced to come face-to-face with sanity. Jones knows Dan too well to expect him to enjoy the view.

When the day comes, Dan limping back to the flat on his NHS crutches, Jones is prepared for the worst.

He isn't prepared for the gentleness of Dan's touch.

He isn't prepared for the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/concrit is always appreciated


End file.
